


Happiest Days

by nazangel



Series: My Saphael and Malec fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Heirlooms, Lightwood Family, M/M, Maryse and Robert are a bit OOC and in love, Proposals, Rings, happy tears, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: A Malec proposal (Need I say more?)





	1. Family Heirlooms

Alec sat at a round table in one of the conferences rooms with his siblings while their parents finished talking to each other in hushed tones. They had portaled to the institute a few hours and had them to talk.

Alec would that at this point he would stop getting so nervous when ever his parents wanted to talk to him. They had a good relationship now but some old habits died hard.

"Alright children," said Maryse, "Stop looking so somber. you would think someone had died,"

"It's not like you call something like this every day,"

"So Alexander," said Robert, "We heard you were thinking of proposing?"

Alec stuttered and looked at Izzy and Jace. They both shook their heads.

"It wasn't us Alec," said Izzy

"I didn't even tell Clary!" said Jace

"Don't worry Alec. No one told us anything but just because we don't live here anymore does not mean we do not know the goings of the institute," said Robert

"But how?"

Maryse shrugged, "We have our ways. Now, look alive,"

All three straightened up. Their parents sat down in front of them.

"As you know when shadowhunters get married they usually exchange runes and the bride is gifted with the ring of the groom's family," said Maryse

"Well that can't happen here so-"

"Would you let us finish Alec," said Maryse

Alec sighed, "Fine. Go ahead,"

"Thank you," said Maryse, "As I was about to say engagement rings are a bit different Some people use them, some don't,"

Robert continued, "The Lightwood family has has an engagement ring passed down to the son that finds love first since about...two hunddren years ago,"

Maryse took out a box and inside sat a ring, obviously made for a female hand. It had a thin silver band that was barely there and blue stone encrusted in small diamonds.

"We were going to give this to you Alec but obviously that isn't going to work," said Robert and then held up his hand to stop the angry retorts of his children, "We were thinking you should use this one. It's not as old as the other one as it was made only made couple decades ago but it is still very special,"

Robert took a chain off his neck. On it were two rings. The Lightwood family ring and one that looked like the male version of the one their mother had taken out. It had a much thicker band and there was a line of three small diamonds and three small blue stones. It was set in a swirl pattern that looked like the infinity symbol.

It was beautiful. Alec imagined it on Magnus's had. It was rather simpler than the rings he usually whore but that was what would make it stand out, The silver would look wonderful in contrast to the warlock's skin and blue was always Magnus's color. Not that he didn't look good in every color.

"We used these rings at our engagement," said Maryse

"Really?" said Izzy, "I mean did dad propose with the original ring and than put on this one. How did it work?"

"Well as you know," said Robert, "I am a few months younger than your mother which means that I turned eighteen after she did. I was thinking of proposing but as usual your mother was one step ahead of me,"

"A few months before Robert's birthday, I went to his mother, asked to see the ring he would one day propose to me with. She liked me so she eventually agreed, I made a male version of it and proposed to Robert on his birthday,"

"What?" said Jace

"Wow mom," said Izzy, "That's bold, especially considering the times,"

"Maryse does what Maryse wants," said their mother

"It was a wonderful night," said Robert

* * *

 

_The day had been great. They had excused themselves early from training and had spent the day riding around. Maryse and Jocelyn competing for best rider as usual while shook her head at them. Lucien and Micheal stuck with him while Valentine and Stephen raced. Eventually they had all sat down. The girls had surprised him wit ha picnic dinner and a huge cake._

_Once again, Robert was so glad to have friends that knew him so well. While most people enjoyed the huge birthday parties with dinners or the very formal ones that were shadowhunter tradition, Robert always loved a quiet occasion._

_After eating everyone had laid down on the grass talking laughing and bickering as they did. He himself was standing under a tree. Fall had left it barren giving a wonderful view of the stars_

_"Hey," sad Maryse, taking his hand_

_Robert smiled at her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled while the light shone of her head. She had a mischievous little smile on her face._

_"I know that look Ryse," said Robert, "What are you planning?"_

_"Hopefully something good," This time Robert detected a bit of nervousness there_

_"Okay,"_

_"I'm not sure how you'll feel about this but here goes,"_

_By now there friends were watching them too._

_"Robert you are a beautiful, wonderful person and I am so happy to have you in my life and desperately want to keep it that way for many many years to come,"_

_After that she took a ring box, making Robert's heart nearly stop. She opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring inside, crafted especially for a man's hand_

_"Is she doing what I think she's doing," whispered Jia_

_Maryse continued while still standing, "So, Robert Andrews Lightwood, will you marry me?"_

_"Oh she's definitely doing it," said Micheal_

_Robert couldn't speak through the tears of happiness but he nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. Behind them their friends cheered. Jocelyn and Micheal were the loudest._

_Robert_ _let her put the ring on him. In the back of his head, he wondered how his very traditional father would feel about his son getting proposed to but then he shoved the thought away. He was happy and he would not let his father's views spoil that._

_Their friends congratulated them and than left them to have some time alone. They both sat down under the tree quietly snuggeld together. Eventually Robert chuckled._

_"What?" asked Maryse_

_"Nothing. it's just you really are always one step ahead of me,"_

_Maryse raised her eyebrows questioningly at that._

_So, Robert took out the ring and showed it to her._

_"Ah," said Maryse, "Well this doesn't mean you still can't propose to me. Go ahead say what you were going to say,"_

_Robert smiled and turned so they were both sitting face to face, "Maryse, you are my person. The person I want to wake up next. The person I want a family with. The person I want to hold for the rest of our lives. Maryse Isabella Trueblood, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Maryse's eyes sparkled like the jewels on the ring as she said 'yes' and held out her hand for the ring._

_Robert smiled at her, "This has been the happiest day of my life,"_

_"May we have many more," said Maryse_

* * *

"Wow," said Izzy, "That sound incredible,"

"It was," said Robert, "One of the best days of my life. After the days that my children came into my life of course,"

"Smooth," said Alec

Robert smiled and held out the the ring wit ha box, "We would love for you to have it,"

Alec smiled and hugged his parents, "Thank you dad and mom,"

His parents smiled back.

"It'll look beautiful on Magnus's hand," said Izzy, echoing Alec's thoughts from earlier.

"Now we did not just call you all here so you could watch us give the ring to Alec," said Maryse

Robert took the ring box with the original ring and held it out for Jace, "It's said that you give to to the son that finds love first and Im pretty sure you and Alec did that at the same time. One day, when you are ready, we want you to give this to Clary,"

"I-I'm not," Jace stuttered, "Are you sure that you son't want to keep it for Max or something,"

"Jace," said Maryse, "Has your youngest brother found love yet?"

"Well no but-"

"For god's sake take the ring Jace," said Izzy

Jace finally held out his hand gently took the ring, treating it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. To him it probably was considering he still had the habit of calling himself a 'stray' sometimes.

"That will look great on Clary one day," said Alec, smiling at his parabatai

Jace smiled back, "Thank you,"

"Now Izzy," said Maryse, "Unfortunately we are out of engagement rings to give but we do have this for you,"

Maryse took out a larger box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with different charms and jewels on it.

"Wow," said Izzy, "It''s cluttered but somehow still looks very pretty,"

"It's been passed down from mother to daughter for man many years. No one really know that origin at this point but if you count the things on the necklace, the number will tell you the amount of people that have owned tit before you," said Maryse

"Their was a story that their was a spell put on it and the person that wears it actually carries a part of the last owners through their memories,"

"Is it true?" asked Izzy

"Don't know," said Robert, "The person who had it before you was my mother. She did not have any daughter of her own and did not like any of the other young girls in her family enough to give it to them,"

"So, she gave it to me," said Maryse, "See that blue snake right there, that was put there by me. One day you will make your own addition and pass it down to another girl,"

Izzy smiled and turned so their mother could put it on her. After it was fastened, she turned around and hugged her tight, "Thank you,"

"I really hope you have something left for Max," said Jace

"Oh we do," said Maryse, "But that won't happen for some years yet,"

"Well you have the ring now," said Robert while looking at him, "When are you thinking of proposing?"

"Two year anniversary isn't too cliché is it?" asked Alec

"Not any more than a birthday proposal," said his mother, "That turned out pretty great for us,"

"When is it?" asked Robert

"In ten days," said Alec

_Oh Shit, he had ten days to plan an amazing proposal._

* * *

The Rings

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus celebrate their anniversary.

 

Magnus woke up as sunlight flitted through the curtains. He stretched himself after getting out of bed. As soon as he stepped outside the smell of pancakes hit him. Magnus smiled. Alec might not be good at making dinner but he still did great with breakfast.

"Hey," said Alec, flashing him one his bright smiles

Magnus could not help but catch his breath at the beautiful sight. It was amazing how a simple smile could still leave him breathless.

"You alright there Magnus," said Alec, grinning, "You zoned out a bit,"

Magnus smiled at walked up to him and kissed him straight on the mouth.

"Just enjoying the view," said Magnus when they pulled away, "Happy anniversary, darling,"

"Happy anniversary," said Alec, "Now you go and get yourself ready for the day and I will finish making breakfast,"

"As you wish," said Magnus and headed toward the bathroom

After quickly taking a shower, he put on a simple but elegant black button up with bright red tight pants. As he did his make up he tried to guess what his wonderful boyfriend was up to. Last time Magnus had the one to plan their anniversary day. They had hoped from country to country, visiting Magnus's favorite places. He had been nervous about the plan until Alec's face had lit up at the suggestion.

"I would love to! I can't wait for you to show me your favorite parts of the world,"

So they had intertwined their fingers and went portal jumping. Breakfast in Rome, lunch in London, dinner in Sydney. Checked out the Palace of Versailles. Saw the pyramids and took pictures in front of the Taj Mahal. It was one of the best days of Magnus's life.

He could not wait for Alec's day but to be honest he would love it even if they just sat inside all day. As long as he was with Alec.

Maybe Alec would surprise him with an elegant candlelit dinner. He did have a very soft romantic side. Oh, but then what would they be doing for the rest of the day. Maybe staying in. Watching something nice and pretending they were going to get through it without having their hands all over each other.

_Stop it, Magnus!_

Magnus was not going to overthink this surprise. He was going to let himself enjoy it. He deserved that and it obviously meant a lot to Alec.

Once he finished, he let himself into the kitchen to find the table set with pancakes, yogurt, and fruit.

"Breakfast looks wonderful, darling," said Magnus

"Thank you," said Alec, kissing him softly

"So, what do you have planned for us today," said Magnus, once they had both sat down

"I am finally letting you show me Rupaul's Drag race," said Alec

"Yay," shouted Magnus, "I promise you are going to love-

"Love," said Alec, "I an not finished yet,"

"OK. OK," said Magnus, "I am just excited. I love that show,"

Alec grinned at him

"I was thinking a picnic lunch at the park and then we can spend the rest of the day together doing well...nothing for once and then dinner at your favorite restaurant and - well you don't need to know the last part,"

"Oh come now Alec," whined Magnus, "You cannot just say that,"

"Yes I can," teased Alec, grinning mischievously

Magnus humphed and went back to his pancakes. They spent the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence. After the table was cleared, they both sat on the couch and Magnus put on the first season of RuPaul's Drag Race. They were introducing the contestants and Alec took an instant liking to Nina Flowers while Magnus pouted said that BeBe was the best.

For the rest of the time, Magnus chatted and commented on the designs, dancing, and strategies and while Alec would reply here and there, he was bust watching Magnus and his beautiful face.

Magnus was wearing glittery blue eyeshadow that made his cat eyes stand out and light maroon lipstick that made his lips look divine and very very kissable. It took everything in Alec for him to stop himself from taking Magnus's face between his hands and kissing him.

They were on to the fifth episode when Magnus finally noticed Alec's stare.

He was talking about something when he turned around and noticed that Alec was not paying even a bit attention to that show.

"I mean just look at her dance moves, the other one- hello Alec, are you even paying attention?"

Alec shook himself, "Sorry. What?"

Magnus pouted, "You weren't listening,"

"I'm sorry baby," said Alec, "You just look so...enchanting,"

"Oh I see," said Magnus, pulling the shadowhunter close, "Resorting to flattery now,"

"Not flattery," said Alec, "Just facts,"

"Uh huh," said Magnus, before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

Alec moaned as he melted against Magnus. No matter how many times they did this, Alec would always be surprised by the fireworks that exploded behind his eyes.

"God. You are amazing," said Alec, as they came up for air

"Oh I know," said Magnus, diving in for a kiss again

By now, even Magnus had forgotten about the show, both men were stealing kisses from each other, giggling like teenagers in between them.

"OK," gasped Alec, "OK. As much as I love this, we have a picnic to get to,"

Magnus smiled and followed Alec t the kitchen and was surprised when Alec randomly started pulling some stuff out of the kitchen and inside,  _an actual basket._

"That's a basket," said Magnus, "An actual basket. You're taking me on an actual lunch picnic with grass, cloth, and sandwiches,"

"Some juice and peanut butter brownies too," said Alec, with a smile and turned back to his work, "I told you we were going on a picnic. What did you think was going to happen?"

Honestly, Magnus had no idea. He had thought there would be some walking in the park and some food from stands. Not an actual cheesy picnic. No one had ever taken him on a picnic before.

"Hey Magnus," said Alec, "Hey, you got a little lost there?"

Magnus smiled, "Just thinking,"

Alec kissed his forehead, "I was thinking you could portal us to the front of the park and then we could walk to the spot I was thinking of,"

"Of course Love," said Magnus

* * *

Alec lead them to a spot near the water. At that time of the day, there was just enough sun for it to feel pleasant shining on them through the leaves of the tree they were sitting under.

"These are really good," said Magnus, after taking his first bite

"I'm pretty good in the kitchen as long as there is no cooking involved," said Alec

Magnus giggled and snuggled into him.

They ate the rest of their lunch in peaceful silence, ending it with Magnus laying against Alec's chest, being fed strawberries.

Once they were finished, they packed up and Magnus magically sent the basket home. The rest of the time was spent walking around the park and then the city. New York was a wonderful place to live and the boyfriends took there time exploring in a way their duties usually did not allow. They visited new cafe's, stopped at libraries and checked out a few pet stores. Alec secretly looking at kittens to buy to make his boyfriend happy. He could just imagine Magnus's face lighting up as he was presented with a kitten.

Eventually, the sky started to go pink and Alec took Magnus to have a simple dinner at their favorite Indian restaurant.

"So is this going to be the end of our day?"

"Not yet," said Alec, "We have one more stop left,"

"Oh really?" said Magnus, "But it has already been a wonderful day,"

It really had been wonderful. The picnic had been so simple and considerate and walking hand in hand with Alexander, enjoying the city had been a lovely treat. The only thing that could make it better was a long steamy lovemaking in their bed.

"Ues one more stop," said Alec, "The Pandemonium,"

Magnus raised his eyebrows but obliged when Alec asked to be portaled there.

Once they got there, Magnus instantly noticed the difference from the usual nights. For one there was no music, no lights, and no drunk dancers. There also seemed to be a lavender fragrance in the air.

"Alexander, why is my club deserted,"

"I asked for it,"

"Without my permission," said Magnus

Alec smiled cheekily, "It is easy to ask for forgiveness rather than permission and asking you would have ruined the surprise,"

"What sur-"

"SURPRISE!"

Magnus blinked. Almost every mutual friend they had had just jumped out of nowhere. Literally out of nowhere. Catarina had magic swirling around her fingers. Even Alec's parents were there. Though, Magnus supposed it was not that big of a surprise. Thay all did have a better relationship now.

"What is this," asked Magnus

"I thought it would be nice to celebrate part of the day with our friends and family. What do you think?"

Magnus smiled warmly, "It's a lovely idea, Alexander,"

"Alright lovebirds," said Izzy, "You have to cut the cake,"

The couple laughed and let themselves be pulled inside the crown of their friends. At the center, there was a vanilla cake, decorated with runes and swirls that could only be representing magic. In the middle of the cake, in beautiful rainbow colors, was written 'Happy Anniversary'

"It looks amazing," said Magnus

"Mom made it and Clary decorated," said Izzy

Magnus felt something warm inside. He didn't need to be accepted by Alec's parents but it sure felt good to feel a sense of belonging.

"Here," said little Max, handing them a knife

Magnus thanked him and gestured to Alec. The shadowhunters circled him from behind and held the knife with him. They cut the cake to the sound of cheering from their friends.

"Happy anniversary!"

The cake was passed around and everybody complimented the cake. Someone put on music and it turned into a dance party. Luke, Robert, and Maryse stayed out of it opting to sit on the couch instead. Magnus noticed that Luke was sitting very close to the two shadowhunters. Closer then what was normal for a friend of a married couple.

Then again maybe Magnus was imagining things.

Everyone had joined the dancing. Even Raphael, surprising everyone but Simon and Magnus

Magnus danced close to Alec, pulling their bodies together, enjoying his boyfriend's hands on him.

Eventually, Alec leaned in and whispered, "I need a breather. Come with me?"

Magnus smiled. Alec never did like to be in noisy spaces for too long. They slipped away toward one of the VIP areas. No one paid them any mind, probably thinking they were going to hide away to make out. Jace even winked at Alec.

Alec led him to one of his favorite little rooms, separated by sparkly beads. Once they got in there, Magnus's breathe caught in his throat. There were roses scattered all over the floor. Fake roses because he had once told Alec he did not like killing plants unnecessarily. There were also lavender scented candles lining the walls, casting shadows on them. The whole room looked beautiful.

"Alexnder," whispered Magnus, already having an idea what this was about and praying to every deity out there that he was right.

His suspicion confirmed when Alec stood them in the middle of the room, knelt on one knee and took Magnus' hand with a look of adoration o his face and love shining through his eyes.

"I didn't think I would ever have this. Someone to love and cherish and care for the rest of my life. Then I met you Magnus and you taught me what it was like to love so fiercely that it consumed you. I used to be afraid of that, but you showed me that it was worth the risk. That the reward was better. You were right, the reward is better than anything I had hoped for. I love you so much Magnus and I want us to belong to each other in every way possible. So, Magnus Bane, Will you let me have the honor of being your husband?"

Magnus smiled and nodded, crying too much to actually speak. Alec slipped the ring on his finger and pulled him into a tight hug.

Magnus felt like he was floating. Everything around him had suddenly become so much brighter and lighter. There was glitter in the air and love seemed to be falling around him. At least, that's what it felt like to him. It might just be his happiness

"I love you," said Alec, one they parted

"I love you too," said Magnus

They decided to stay there and sit on the couch a little bit longer. Magnus ended up sitting against Alec's chest, while he leaned against the armrest. Alec's right had carefully intertwined with is own.

Magnis inspected the ring. It was beautifully made and he loved the little stones but he knew enough about jewelry to know that it was not new.

"It's a beautiful ring darling. Where did you get it?"

"You won't believe it actually," said Alec and then proceeded to tell him the story behind the ring.

Magnus laughed when he heard it, "You mother proposed?"

"Yes," said Alec, smiling

"On his birthday?"

"I guess she didn't want to waste another day,"

Magnus smiled and kissed him, "Should we go out there and share the good news,"

"After you," said Alec

They both went back, "We're engaged," shouted Magnus in typical movie fashion and everyone cheered

Luke popped open a champagne bottle and then everyone had a glass in their hands and toasts were made. The longest ones from Jace and Izzy, funniest one from Simon and the shortest one from Raphael basically telling them "Finally,"

After everyone had settled down, they all sat around, too exhausted to do anything but enjoy the warmth that seemed to fill people after nights like these.

"So guys," said Clary, "I know Alec said no gifts but- wait, listen to me before you go on a tangent Alec,"

Jace snorted while someone else giggled.

"I've been doing this for a while," said Clary, "And I promise it didn't cost me anything,"

She handed them a sketchbook, "I like to draw beautiful things and your relationship is one of the most beautiful inspirations I have ever had.

They thanked her and flipped through the pages as everyone crowded around them. It wasn't normal sketchbook, more like scrapbook put together from different visual art pieces put together.

There were sketches watercolors and charcoal. The first one was of them kissing at the not-wedding. It looked really well done for something she had drawn from memory. Another one was a simple sketch of the both of them sitting on the sofa at movie night. Another one showed Alec and Magnus at a debriefing.

Magnus chuckled. So this was Biscuit did at those boring meetings. No wonder she kept her bag on her.

Magnus also recognized a few paintings from their last anniversary. She must have used the pictures they had taken.

The next one made Magnus's heart stutter. It was a colored sketch of Magnus lying on an infirmary bed, holding Alc's hand. His glamour was down and his real eyes were showing.

Magnus remembered that day.

_When Magnus came to, he was lying in the infirmary bed in the institute._

_"Hey," said Alec, taking his hand, "You're awake,"_

_'What happened," he mumbled_

_"You remember the demon," said Izzy, from his other side_

_Oh right. The Demon. Magnus had sent it back but it had taken a lot out of him. He could still feel the drain on his magic. He looked around to see Simon and Clary curled up on another bed, sketchbook in her arm. Simon kept looking at him curiously. It took him a moment to realize why._

_"Magnus," said Alec, "What is it,"_

_"The glamour," said Magnus, "My eyes,"_

_Alec took his hand and smiled, "It's okay. No one cares,"_

_"Yeah," Simon piped, "I think they're cute,"_

_Magnus looked at the sincere faces around him, even Jace's. Alec gently squeezed his hand and Magnus glanced up to see a look of pure love on his face._

"It's beautiful Biscuit," said Magnus

"Yeah," said Alec, "It's amazing,"

Clary beamed, "Thanks guys,"

"I hate to leave," said Luke, "But I have work tomorrow and I really have to go,"

"Speaking of," said Maryse, "We should be going too. Max needs his rest. Right, Max?"

Max pouted but nodded. All three Lightwoods hugged them and congratulated them before leaving.

"I am so happy for you two," whispered Maryse

Luke also hugged them before leaving. Catarina and Madzie left next. Madzie giving them both huge kisses.

Raphael and Simon left hand in hand and so did Maia and Izzy.

"You guys can head home too," said Clary, "And don't worry about the mess. Jace and I will clean up,"

Magnus sent a surprised look toward the blonde. Jace just smiled and nodded.

"Okay then," said Magnus, "Let's go,"

* * *

Alec snuggled close to Magnus, "Hey,"

"Hmm," said Magnus

"So, how did you feel about today,"

Magnus turned and kissed him, "Amazing. No one has ever wanted to marry me before,"

Alec humphed, "People are stupid,"

Magnus chuckled and hugged him closer, "So when should we have our wedding,"

"I don't know," said Alec, "But I was thinking Madzie could be the flower girl,"

"Spectacular idea and of course we can't put runes on each other so there will have to be a ring bearer. Maybe Max could do it even though he is past the traditional age,"

"Nothing about this is going to be traditional," said Alec, "And you know Izzy and Mom are going to want to plan it,"

Magnus smiled, "I'm sure they will do a great job,"

"Jace and Izzy are obviously going to be part of the wedding. Who will be on your side?"

"Raphael and Catarina," said Magnus, "Definitely those two,"

Alec nodded, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"Magnus?" said Alec

"Yes," said Magnus

"We're getting married," whispered Alec

Magnus could only kiss him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the proposal!


End file.
